minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
AcidSkinned
When I was playing Minecraft and testing 1.13 when I started all was normal but then I found wood what was made of Green wool and I was a bit scared because That was not made by me, when I was exploring I found green wool in the ocean and green water what was so weird that I got scared, but I take green wool because It can be later used for bed, When night started I was sleeping and new day started but then I saw someone who was like Null but some of the green skin and Player name is AcidSkinned so when I started getting close He punched at me was made much damage so I was running and I saw my home was burned and I took all stuff what I have in chest and bed. Chapter 2 Finding a new place After when my house was burned I found a normal village and I was lucky because I found some emeralds so I can trade, I got some useful stuff but then I found green lava so I take a bucket and green lava and it was named Acid bucket and then I got hallucinations because I still have nightmares about AcidSkinned but then I found jungle and I got idea because I watched GolderArmor, so I build Jungle tree house where I can live and be in safe from AcidSkinned, later when was night I saw him again but he did not Saw me so I shot an arrow at AcidSkinned and he started to saying 312381je1923i1e123 what was bit weird and then I go to sleep and morning started and he disappeared Chapter 3 Preparing for battle When I was exploring I think is should Prepare to kill AcidSkinned, So I decide to go to Cave to find iron so I can get Diamonds, I found iron so fast and I start craft iron pickaxe and sword just to if any monster like zombie attacks, when I was deep enough I found iron and AcidSkinned again so I decided to hide and then he disappeared so I mined Diamonds and get to surface again to craft Diamond Sword, Axe, Pickaxe, Shovel and Diamond armor, Later I made Portal to nether so I can get some Potions so I killed blaze and I take some cobblestone from my inventory and me made Brewing Stand and I made potions. Chapter 4 Training for battle When I got all Items to prepare next thing was training, So I found many zombies to kill I killed them all train some skills, Later I found Woodland mansion so I killed Vindicators and all Evokers and then I know how to do many fighting styles like Punch and shoot, Bow spam and Spin and punch, Later I learned 10 more fighting styles and I was Playing Hypixel to challenge players And I won 2 survival Games and I was ready Chapter 5 Deadly Battle (Final Chapter) Night Started And AcidSkinned Joined and I was Ready because I got much obsidian and dirt And I attacked at AcidSkinned, AcidSkinned shooted at Me Fire arrows but I use a shield to deflect arrow at AcidSkinned because he was close at me and Then I Punched At AcidSkinned and Shooted arrow at him and He said 29013919DLDJAOWPW!!! and I was thinking that He's Really mad at me and he Aggressively attack at me but I used my My fighting skills to knockback him and he Put some Acid at me but I saved myself with Totem of undying and I Bow spammed at him and then I hit at AcidSkinned 10 times and he said 2ER230JQ2P3E923O2I3IR20CI3UE293IIRJ2+3J293E4I2K!!"#!? and died, Later one moderator send message to me That hes gone forever and never going to haunt me and I was really happy and that Was happy Ending. AND THIS CREEPYPASTA IS FAKE LIKE ALL OTHERS Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Tuomas2007